epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Brown vs Doctor Who/Rap Meanings
'Doctor Who (10):' Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor" (No one calls him "Doctor Who", just the Doctor.) Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! (The Doctor's true name is unknown as of known, and he forgot who he is rapping against for a moment, but he remembered.) The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache (Doc Brown sort of resembles of Albert Einstein without a mustache. MC Mr. Napkins, who played Doc Brown in the Rap Battle, played Albert Einstein in ERB 7.) Travels through time but with no class (The Doctor travels through time with fashion in his side, wearing a nice suit. Brown, on the other hand, isn't really fashionable, looking somewhat unkempt in an ordinary lab coat.) I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally (The Doctor has saved the Earth countless times, while Doc Brown spends his time messing around with history with his time-traveling DeLorean DMC-1.) You can't even invent your way out of Hill Valley! (The Back to the Future Trilogy is set in Hill Valley, California, while Doctor Who has numerous settings.) And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine (During catastrophes, The Doctor will tell his accompanyments to calm down, like he did Brown.) You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time (Doc Brown's greatest fears is creating a hole on the fabric of history, altering its movement. The Doctor, however, is saying that this is impossible.) Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really--oh well, never mind! (When his friends get confused and ask the Doctor on time travel and its effects, he explains that it is more like a rug of sorts. He believes Doc Brown wouldn't grasp this and scraps the lecture.) Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! (In a way, there are many, many alternate dimensions where The Doctor is winning against Doc Brown. By theory, though, there are also many, many alternate dimensions where Doc Brown is winning.) 'Doc Brown:' Great Scott! You're great...not! I spit it hot ("Great Scott!" was the Doc's catchphrase; the 'not' joke was created in the 80s just like the Back to the Future trilogy) And generate way more power than 1.21 gigawatts (In the movies, the DeLorean time machine requires 1.21 gigawatts of power in order to time travel.) I'm not sure what sort of scientific authority you purport to be (Doc Brown is confused by the alternate physics Doctor Who resembles.) But I'm a real doctor! Where'd you get your degree? (Doc Brown has a degree in all sciences whereas "Doctor Who" gives himself the title instead of scientific authority.) Despite all your companions, you couldn't be having less sex (The Doctor has many female companions, though his relationship is platonic.) I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects (Dr. Who fans tend to be very fond of the series and the special effects used in the earlier seasons were terrible.) You don't get another turn to debate. Time to face your permanent fate! (Doc Brown is going to terminate him so he is unable to rap a second verse.) Now Dalek my balls! (Pun on the word Dalek: He is saying that Doctor Who should lick his testicles. The Daleks are an alien cyborg species in Doctor Who, seen often through out all illiterations.) 'Dalek:' EXTERMINATE! (The Daleks say this a lot.) 'Doctor Who (10):' I'm going to die... (Doctor...) (The "Doctor......." part is a reference to the 4th doctor's regeneration, when he is accompanied by the images of the heads of several of his friends and companions all saying "Doctor") At least, this version of me... (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another... (Doctor!) Prepare to meet your... versions 'Doctor Who (4):' Density! Hahahaha! (In Back To The Future I, George McFly (Marty's future dad) misspeaks to Lorraine (Marty's future mom), saying "I'm your density" instead of destiny.) I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle shifting my physical form (The Doctor changes what he looks like when he regenerates.) You're a possibly pedophiliac individual who should've never been born! (The Doc spends most of his time with a young boy (Marty McFly); Dr. Who could actually make it possible for the Doc to never have been born since he is a time lord) You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different (Dr. Who is using "Piccadilly" (referring to First Doctor, William Hartnell's, feature film entitled 'Piccadilly Third Stop') as another word for a penis) Cause your a pitiful hillbilly hangin' with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! (He is saying that the Doc lives in a hillbilly town and that Marty McFly almost had sex with his mother. He is also poking fun at the fact that Marty McFly hates to be called chicken) 'Marty McFly:' Nobody calls me chicken! (This references to what Marty said in Back to the Future: Part I, II, and III whenever someone said he was "chicken".) 'Doctor Brown:' This is between us, Scarfy. Don't try to out-rhyme me (The 4th Doctor is known for his iconic scarf.) You'll find I'm as grimy as any slimy time limey (Limey is slang for a British person. Brown is stating he's just as good, or even better, than The Doctor.) I'll use your porta-potty time machine as my latrine (The TARDIS, in a way, resembles a porta-potty, as it is a British phone booth.) You're not a cat with nine lives. You're a pussy with thirteen! (The Doctor can regenerate 12 times, giving him a total of 13 lives.) (time loop) 'Dr. Who:' Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor"... (The battle begins to loop, but the 10th Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to end the battle.) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 24 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2